Challenging Fate
by xoxomadisonbryce
Summary: When Max joins Nick's band, he is none too happy about it. But, Nick and Max find themselves best friends. They have totally different social and economic baxkgrounds, and those boundaries tear them apart. Max has a bad secret. Can Nick save her? AH! FAX!
1. One in a Million

_**Hi guys!!**_

_**It's been awhile since I posted much of anything, but I really got into this story.**_

**_At the moment, I'm working on Chapter Four in my notebook, and chapter two on my computer._**

**_I'm going to keep this one up and running, promise. And I'm working on a bunch of Sonfics. I think their will end up about tweny or thirty in all._**

**_Okay, so if you're still reading this, I've just wasted about fifteen seconds of you're life. ON WITH THE MAXIMUM RIDE!_**

__

* * *

_Challenging Fate_

_Chapter One: One in a Million_

_A Maximum Ride FanFiction_

_**Fang**_

"Dude, we need a chic to get this band off the ground." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Well, where do you propose we find a _girl_?" I growled, shoving a textbook into my locker. School had let out an hour ago, but Dylan and I had been held back in detention.

Dyl, or Iggy, his stage name, blinked his big blue eyes at me. "Not a clue." He said, point-blank. I shot him the bird and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Dylan followed me down the hallway, and then stopped. "What _now_?" I hissed, and then looked at where he was staring.

It was the chorus room, the door wide open. From our position outside the door, we could see a girl our age at the piano, staring at a sheet of music in front of her. The teacher hummed the tune softly and she caught on instantly. She stared at the music for a moment more then ran her hands through her long blonde hair.

"I've got it." She nodded slowly and put her hands down on the ivory; a soft melody followed.

"**How did I get here? I turned around and there you were, I didn't think twi—"**

She stopped and frowned at the piece. She slammed her fist down on the keys, generating a not-so-pretty sound. Dylan and I grimaced in unison, but the looks on our face was obvious. She had a beautiful voice and raw talent on that piano. "This is a _really_ retarded song." She concluded, still frowning.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it really accents your voi—" The choir director noticed us standing there like idiots and shut his mouth. "Can I help you boys?" he asked, folding his arms. The chick turned around and glared, her fist still clenched on the piano.

I winced inwardly, recognizing her. It was Max Ride, A.K.A Freshman Rebel. She had a major attitude problem, and everything she said was in some snappy tone. She seemed to find pleasure in telling others what to do. Just as I was about to say '_No_', Dylan spoke up. "Well, actually…" He stepped into the room and dropped his bag before I could stop him.

"We've got this band, _Broken_, and we need a girl to get it set into motion." Dylan said, rubbing his forehead. "And?" Max chided, nonchalantly. Dylan sighed and continued. "Well, you've got the _best_ voice I've heard in a _long_ time…and—" Max cut him off and gestured to the guitars in the corner.

"Show me what you've got." She commanded. Dylan shot me a look and cocked his head in the direction of the instruments. As much as I didn't want her in the band, I strode forward and grabbed one. I tuned it quickly and went through a few songs in my head. I strummed a few notes and felt all eyes on me.

"**I fought it for a long time now, while drowning in a river of denial. I washed up, fixed up, picked, all my broken things." **

Max stood up and grabbed my arm. She scribbled down and address and said: "Meet me here at four." Then turned away, back to her lesson. Dyl grinned at me but I only scowled. I waved goodbye to the teacher, if only for the sake of my conscience.

"YES!" Dylan cried, as he sprinted down the hallways and out the door. I followed him glumly, walking out into the September sun.

* * *

I pulled up to the address, and climbed out of the car. "_Wicked_ house." Dylan breathed, taking in the fortress before us. "It's massive." I agreed, shutting my door. It was like something out of a movie. Big wooden doors, brass doorknockers, sprawling green lawn, high wrought-iron fences. It was made of red brick, and like, _four_ stories tall.

"C'mon, Nick." Dylan said, starting across the lawn. I sighed and cast one final look up at this mountain she called a house. I was dreading this meeting.

* * *

**So I'm really pruod of myself. I got my best friend Hailey hooked on Maximum Ride too, and she's currently in the process of writing her own story. I was thinking about maybe doing a cowritten one too, but I dunno.**

**If there are actually any faithful readers out there, could you review? And I don't want 'omg this is so good. you should write more and soon.'**

**I'd rather something along the lines of constructive criticism. Even flames. But they make me laugh, because they are so immature.**

**And even if you are too lazy to review (story of my life), could you atleast fave? If only for the sake of my self esteem? **

**kaythanks. love you all.**

**If I get ten faves and/or ten reviews (or any combination thereof), I'll post the next chapter. :)**

**bubye!**


	2. Sam Epley

**Chapter two is here! Six or seven reviews/faves in a few hours!**

**Yay!**

**NewsgirlxRider: A beta? Well, no. I don't have one actually. Would you want to do it? 'Cus that would be awesomeee...**

**Fangrules: Glad to make your day! (: And also glad you like it. (:**

**I'd also like to clear up the fact the Dylan (Iggy) can, in fact, see.**

**I meant to do that in the first chapter, but I'm not exactly good at remembering the small details like that.**

**ON with the chapter!**

* * *

_Challenging Fate_

_Chapter 2: Sam Epley_

_A Maximum Ride FanFic_

_**Fang**_

"Want a cookie?" Max asked, holding out a tray. I shook my head tightly, trying so, _so_ hard not to breathe through my nose. In truth, I wanted one so-o-o bad. But I wasn't about to show any feeling other than mutual hate towards her. She was an over-cocky, egotistical, self-centered _bitch_. I certainly wasn't about to encourage her.

Dylan, however, reached for one eagerly. Max, apparently, was home alone right now. As far as I knew, she had two younger twin sisters, Ella and Krystal, and an older brother, Ari.

Her mother was a vet—she'd treated my dog a few times. But her dad, I had a little more knowledge about. He was a scientist—worked with my father—they specialized human-animal hybrids. Apparently, it was no pretty profession.

Max opened her mouth to say something, but the front door opening and closing stopped her. "Max, babe. Are ya here?" A rough voice called. "Shit!" Max cried, quickly ushering us upstairs. "Last door on the right, GO!" The urgent look on her face made me hurry after Dylan, not exactly sure what was going on.

I followed her directions and found myself in a large, sound-proofed room. In the center, sat a large grand piano, polished beautifully. There was a drum set, guitars, and quite a few keyboards off to one side of the room. On the other, I could see more traditional instruments; several string instruments, a flute, a saxophone. Towards the back of the room, there was a large recording studio. It was a dream come true.

"This is awesome!" Dylan gushed, running a hand over the drum set, shiny with polish. "It is." I couldn't help but agree. I sank into one of the couches near the door and took in the room, still numb with shock. "This chick has got cash." Dylan finally concluded.

* * *

_**Max**_

I quickly forced the boys upstairs and went to meet Sam. "Hey, stud." I said airily, leaning up to press my lips against his. His tongue searched my mouth hungrily, forcefully for a moment, but I knew the consequences all-too-well if I resisted.

He smiled lustily down at me after a moment or tow, his hands resting on my hips. "Who's car is outside?" he questioned, pulling me to him in what would've been a loving embrace. But I knew better. I winced inwardly and responded, trying to keep the fear from my voice. "Nick Byrd and Dylan Hawkson." My voice was quiet, easily masking ever emotion I had.

His face turned thunderous and he pushed me away roughly. "Why?" he growled, creeping after me. "We were thinking about getting a band together." I stated, my voice shaking only slightly. For ever step he took forward, I took one back, until I was pressed up against the wall. "Liar." He whispered. His breath rank of beer and pot.

I heard the slap before I felt it. "You're cheating." He said, unfaltering. "I'm not!" I insisted, trying not to show any emotion. "You can go upstairs and look!" He drew back, looking a little surprised. "I don't have time for all your shitty excuses. I'll call you later." He left, just as suddenly as he'd come. I leaned back against the wall, my fists clenched to stop the shaking.

After a moment or two, I made my way back upstairs. I walked into the music room, my face trained after so many months of not expressing anything at all. I ran a hand through my messy tangle of wavy hair nervously, placing the other hand down on my hip. As the two looked over at me, I saw utter surprise flutter across Dylan's pale face.

Suspicion flickered in Nick's molten eyes, but he blinked it away in a second. I could see resentment there, just hanging in the air between us. I had known since forever the Fang had a few battles to pick with me. I guess he wasn't good with the stubborn type.

But it annoyed the shit outta me how he just flitted from girl to girl. And he never seemed to even act like he liked any of them. He was, like, the hump-and-dump extraordinaire around me and I didn't like him anymore than he liked me.

But to be honest, Dylan and I had been close back in grade school. And even know, after all he'd done, after the betrayal, the heart, the tears, I'd still do almost anything for him. Even if it meant dealing with Nick.

"Let's get working." I said, finally ending the crackly awkwardness between us. I went for the piano. "But, Max…?" Dylan trailed off, biting his lip in a nervous habit I'd seen too many times before and tapping the drum in front of him.

"What?" I snapped, shooting daggers. "We still have another two people in the band." _Oh._ I sighed and curled up into the nearest arm chair, my face still hurting like nobodies business.

**SO. Any good? I hope so.**

**This ended up longer than I anticipated, but who's complaining? Not you guys, I hope. (:**

**Pleasepleaseplease fave, if only for the sake of making me feel good, (:**


	3. Cold As You

_**hi!**_

**_Chapter three is here, aren't you excited?_**

_**This has beena really big hit, I'm happyyy.  
Maximum-and-firestar-rule: Yes. Nick (Fang), Dylan (Iggy), and Max are all fourteen and freshmen in highschool.  
BlackAthena: (:  
NewsgirlxRider: I've sent it.  
..: Glad you like it!  
And I never disclaimed in earlier chapters so here goes:  
I unfortuanately, do not have a job, and therefore, do not have enough money to buy Maximum Ride. Ergo, Jimmy Pat still owns it. :(  
In the first chapter,**_ One in a Million_** belongs to Miley Cyrus, and**_ Damned If I Do Ya_** belongs to All Time Low.  
In this chapter,**_ Cold As You_** belongs to Taylor Swift.  
I know, I know. One hell of allot of teenie boppers, but I needed songs with piano parts.**_

And I'd like to clear up some family ties. Krystal (Nudge) and Ella are Max's younger twin sisters. Ari is her older brother. Ben (the Gasman) and Angelica (Angel) are Dylan's (Iggy) younger siblings. Fang is an only child.  
Everyone is the same age except Ari, who is seventeen instead of seven. Jeb and Dr. M are still Max's parents.  
Nick is currently dating Lissa. Max is dating Sam. Dylan likes Tessa, but Ella likes Dylan.  
There won't be a whole lot of Illa or Dyssa, but enough to see Dylan changing as a person.  
Now I've wasted too much of you're lives. On with the Maximum Ride!

_

* * *

_

_Challenging Fate_

_Chapter Three: Cold As You_

_A Maximum Ride FanFic_

_**Fang**_

Dylan shoved his phone into his pocket and sank down next to me. "Ian and Chase will be here in a few." He said quietly, pushing his hands into his pockets. Things had been a little awkward since Max came in.

Something was up—that much was obvious. She was stiff as a board, her hands clenched tightly. I knew it wasn't my place to meddle, and no way was I going to act like I cared. But I didn't exactly want to ruin my chances at stardom…

"So, who was that just now?" I questioned, finding great interest in my shoe laces. "My boyfriend, Sam Epley." She clarified, biting her lip and searching my face with what looked like—desperation? I thought for a moment, but the name only sounded vaguely familiar.

"Hm. Can't say I know him." I said, looking away. A humming alarm rang through the room at that moment. Max cursed and leapt up, startled. She grabbed an intercom attached to the wall and pressed it to her ear. "Okay. Yeah. We're upstairs, last door on the right. Yep. Mhm. Okay, bye." She pressed a button on the receiver and hung up the intercom.

"Chase and Ian?" Dyl asked casually, already standing up. Max nodded slowly and stood up, also. She went over to the piano and sat down. "How d'ya wanna do this?" she asked, looking from me to Iggy. When neither of us spoke, she continued: "Guess I'll show you what I've got, and you do the same." Her tone was mutual, but her face was impatient.

Ian and Chase burst in just then, laughing about God-knows what. They stopped instantly, taking in the large music room. I could see the awe on their faces and almost laughed. Then I remembered that I had felt the exact same way when I walked in.

"Awesome!" Chase finally said, tossing his head to get his dark zebra-striped bangs off his forehead.

"Yeah." Dylan agreed, moving towards the drum set. Max was smirking, shaking her head. The look in her eyes was almost—upset. She stood up off the piano bench and tugged on the hem of her skirt. She'd been fidgety and restless ever since she came in. "I'm going to go change. She muttered, "You guys get set up." I hadn't even realized she was still in her school uniform.

She disappeared down the hallway and I grabbed a guitar, my mind itching to know what had gone down while we were up here.

* * *

_**Max**_

I hurried to my room and locked the door. The chances of anyone coming in were slim to none, but after being with Sam for so long, I didn't take chances.

I unbuttoned my shirt and dropped it, leaving my tank. I jammed my arms into a hoodie, grimacing as it brushed against my tender face. As I took of my skirt, I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was still flushed, and only a little sore. This one wouldn't bruise, thank God.

I tugged on a pair of jeans and shoved my feet into a pair of Vans. This was all I ever really wore, other than my uniform. I ran a brush through my disheveled hair, letting the blonde undulating strands fall to my mid-back.

Finally satisfied with my appearance, I walked back into the music room. The boys were messing with amplifiers and tuning guitars and whatnot. "So, you guys wanna go first, of me?" I called, placing a hand on my cocked hip habitually. "You." Chase answered instantly, messing with his bass.

"Fine." I sighed, making my ay to the piano. A small, red laptop sat on top, half-closed. I opened it and pulled up my music files. I selected a track and pressed play, then did my part on the piano.

**You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted**

**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you**

**You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you**

**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
So just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you**

**You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
Died for you**

**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you**

I finished playing, holding the last note for longer than usual. I looked up into the awed faces of Chase, Ian, Dylan. Nick, however, showed no emotion whatsoever. "Bravo… _ah. _Brav_a_!" Dylan said, clapping half-heartedly. I dicked my head, a rosy color painting my cheeks.

"You're turn!" I said snidely, flashing a mischievous grin.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Horrible?  
I'd like to know, pleaseandthankyou!**

**Madison. ~.~**


	4. Hello Brooklyn

_**Heyy!  
YOu guys have been asking for it... and it's here. (But I guess that's obvious.)  
It's Chapter four!  
Hope you like it!  
Iced-Tea-XD: Thanks! I updated!  
Fangxxmylove: I can promise that you'll find out rrreeeaaalll soon. (:  
helenaride: Their nicnames will be in here, but not as their given names. Iggy and Fang are Nick and Dylan's stage names, as well as Max's being Maximum.  
idontknow742: Thanks!  
Hersheygirl102: Thanks, and, I wil.  
XxBOOKWORM1207xX: Totally!  
Mutant Freaks or Angels: Good to know! ;)  
**_

Okay. I'm done wasting your time!

* * *

_Challenging Fate_

_Chapter Four: Hello Brooklyn_

_A Maximum Ride FanFic_

_**Fang**_

My _God._ She has the prettiest voice… Too bad she doesn't have the personality to match. But… we could use a person on keyboard.

But it wasn't like she was the next big thing. No one really knew her—at school, she was always with Ari. Whereas, me and the guys—well, not to sound too self-centered or anything—but we were wicked popular. Everyone knew about the band. No one knew about Max.

Chase and Dylan were slapping her high-fives, while Ian looked just as mad as me. The other three were squeezed into the piano bench, fooling around and being stupid.

"Nick, we need her." Ian whispered, rubbing his forehead. "I know." I replied, watching their pointless antics. "But I can't stand her." I added with a sigh. I couldn't see any way out of this. "She'll have to stay." I finally decided.

Ian grimaced, but nodded, knowing we were up against a wall. There wasn't allot of people around here with that voice. Lissa would shoot me when she found out, but that was just her and her jealousy thing.

"You're in." I said after a few moments. She looked over at me lazily, her lips parted ever so slightly. "But I haven't heard you guys play." She said, blinking her big, amber eyes. Her sweet voice was painted with innocence, but her face was cold, to the extent of deadly.

I looked away and cocked my head in the direction of the instruments. I grabbed the guitar and got it adjusted on my shoulder. When everyone was ready, I called out; "Hello Brooklyn!" The band picked up after a few seconds and…

**This city, so pretty  
Under moonlit skies, we'll be hangin' like a cigarette  
So stunning, start running  
Tonight's like a knife, would you cut me with your kiss?  
Apple red lips, you're unbelievable  
Can't miss this chance to take you  
Out, here's your invitation**

Hello Brooklyn, hey LA  
Take the streets all night  
'Cause we sleep all day  
And when the world comes crashing down, who's ready to party?  
Hello Brooklyn, hey LA  
Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll, we can let go  
'Cause everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world

This city, was your city  
Heels on the sidewalk beggin' for a backbeat  
Don't worry, I fight dirty  
Tonight's like a right hook, knock you off your feet  
I'll be yours truly, unbelievable  
Can't miss this chance to take you  
Out, here's my invitation

Hello Brooklyn, hey LA  
Take the streets all night  
'Cause we sleep all day  
And when the world comes crashing down, who's ready to party?  
Hello Brooklyn, hey LA  
Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll, we can let go  
'Cause everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world

Kiss it all goodbye  
Tonight you've never been, more alive  
(you're so alive)  
You're not afraid to die  
I can see it in your eyes

Hello Brooklyn, hey LA  
Take the streets all night  
'Cause we sleep all day  
And when the world crashes down, who's ready to party?  
Hello Brooklyn, hey LA  
Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll, we can let go  
'Cause everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world

London, Tokyo!  
Boston, Frisco!  
DC, Chicago!  
Baltimore, Toronto!  
Memphis, Rio!  
Dublin, Mexico!  
Paris, here we go!

I looked over at Max when the last note sounded. She looked smug, her arms crossed over her chest. "I like it." She finally said, grinning like an idiot. "Nice to know." I fired back dryly. Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and her jaw set.

It was only then that I saw the cruel boundaries of her dark eyes, the hard-set arch of her eyebrows. Her eyes glinted with steel I had never seen in a girl. Her body stiffened and I had the feeling she was about to throw down on my sorry ass.

Then her body sagged and her eyes closed. I could see her chest rise and fall with steady breaths, and her fists clenched and unclenched for a moment. "Watch it!" Dylan hissed as he shouldered past me. I found myself staring at Max. This was one mystery I wanted desperately to solve.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Max**_

I wanted _so, so_ bad to kill Nick. But I didn't want to ruin my chances at getting anywhere on the top ten. And Dylan and Chase might actually acknowledge the fact that I exist somewhere in the near future. Maybe I might actually have friends—other than Ari, I mean.

But I didn't set my hopes high.

On the upside, thinking about hating Nick took my mind off the whole Sam situation.

Sam and I had been going out somewhere around a year. My parents absolutely loved him. He was a total gentleman to them. To me, however, was another story entirely. Our first date was one I'd always dreamed of—it was like one of those perfect dates that only really happen in crappy chick flicks.

A few months came and gone, and we were still dating. He convinced me that he loved me, and in time, I was able to convince myself that I loved him back. Boy was I wrong. We had only kissed a few times, plus the usual; hugging, holding hands. But he wanted to go further. And it hurt like hell when I didn't want to go further.

I had managed to escape having sex with Sam every time, but my luck would run out one of these days. And I was dreading that day. Until then, I have to watch my step. Every little mistake I made, that he caught, and I ended up getting hurt.

But at this point, I think it would hurt more to be away from him than to be with him.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Horrible?**

**Please tell me!**


	5. Meet the Family

_Challenging Fate_

_Chapter Five: Meet the Parents_

_A Maximum Ride FanFic_

_**Fang**_

I guess she liked it… but she seemed a tad distracted. Don't get me wrong—the silence was nice, not having to deal with all her bossy, sarcastic bullshit. I blinked lazily and looked at her through half-closed eyes. I was desperate for an opinion.

She was tilted back in an arm chair, her head cocked slightly, her eyes shut tight. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders, and her blunt, spiky bangs covered half her face. One knee was pulled up against her chest, the other sprawled across the arm of the chair. As casual as her position was, I could see the tension in her stance.

I was about to interrupt her, still slightly intimidated by the way I'd seen those eyes flash when she got mad. "Is she awake?" Ian asked as he brushed past me. "Yeah." She answered, loud enough for us all to hear. Ian's cinnamon colored skin flushed purple-y as he put his guitar down.

"So." Dylan said, falling down on the arm of the chair that wasn't occupied by her leg. She opened her amber eyes and looked up at Dylan, his eyes searching hers for any give. "I'll do it." She finally sighed, twirling a piece of hair.

Dylan brightened and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Thanks, Max." he cried, and practically skipped from the room. Chase followed, just as ecstatic. But he didn't exactly express it as… unconventionally as Dylan did.

Ian went next, his shoulders slumped, his brown hair hanging limply. Before I could go, Max got up and slammed the door shut. She whirled around, her hair flying in all directions.

"So, captain emo, are you gonna tell me what the hell I ever did to you?" her voice was menacingly low, her eyes stormed darkly as she glared. Caught totally off guard, I fumbled for a response. Finding no clever comeback worth saying, I quickly defended myself. "I'm not emo." I stated bluntly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Answer the damn question. What the hell is your problem with me?" I shoved my hands in my pockets and flipped my hair back with a flick of my head. "Don't have one." I said stonily, trying not to let my irritation show.

"What the fu—" she trailed off with a sigh and turned around, walking towards a window. She rested her forehead on the glass and sat there for a moment. I could see the angry red flush of her face reflected in the glass, and I could see the conflict in her eyes.

"I'm not really sure who you think you are, but I'm not gonna let you treat me like this. Look, here, buddy. To be honest, I hate your guts almost as much as you hate mine. I can't stand the way you strut around like some peacock, fuck every girl you can get and then move on without a backwards glance. It's sick, Nick, and one shitty excuse of a lifestyle."

I blinked in surprise at her. Of all the things she hated me for; it was the fact that I was a serial dater? Wow. Never heard that one before. "Whatever." I replied blankly, struggling not to punch her in the face. "It's not whatever!" she shrieked, her voice reverberating around the room.

"Yeah, it is." I said, my tone not faltering. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving, since I'm obviously not _welcome_ around here." Her eyebrows shot up, but she covered it quickly. "No. You're not." Her voice would make the incredible hulk want to run away screaming. But I held up okay. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." She called as I trudged away.

About twenty paces down, I heard her follow. Her steps were considerably softer, but I could still hear the faint rustle wherever the soles of her shoes hit the shaggy, vanilla carpet beneath our feet.

When I came down, the boys were huddled around something. But I could see two dark heads and a blonde one I didn't recognize. "Hey Ell-bell, hey Tiff!" Max cried as she shoved past me. I pretended it didn't hurt when her shoulder slammed into my back. With a squeal, two little girls burst away from the pack and came to meet her.

They were her little sisters, twins. Ella and Tiffany. They wrapped their arms around her waist and one rambled on and on about her day.

"So I was in math class today, and there was this totally hot guy sitting in front of me. I think he was new because I had never seen him before. But anyways, he had the most gorgeous green eyes and, like, really dark hair and he turned around and asked me what page we were on. I was like 'ZOMG! He's talking to me!' and then we sat together at lunch and we had so much fun. Then he asked me to the Halloween dance!"

Halloween was in almost two months.

"That's great, Nudge, now, uh, do you know where mom is?" Max asked sweetly, crouching down to their level. Ella, the seemingly more subtle of the twins, responded to this. "Mom is in the living room." She said quietly, running a hand over her dark hair.

"Ohmygosh, Dylan, it's been so long!" Tiffany was rambling, already moving away from the subject. "Yeah. So, since when did you get called Nudge?" Dylan asked, moving away from the mob of bodies in the kitchen.

"You'd know if you didn't ditch Max in sixth grade." A deeper, much older voice growled. It was Ari, Max's older brother. He was huge, buff. With Max's eyes, and brown-blonde hair, he was taller than me, and his features were menacing, animalistic. He kind of reminded me of a wolf, and he protected his baby sisters in the same manner as any daddy wolf.

This was certainly someone I wouldn't mess with.

Max stiffened and looked towards Ari, her eyes were sharp, glinting like a hawk's. "Ari, please, can we not do this now?" she pleaded, her lip trembling slightly despite the stoic look on her face. Ari focused in on Max, his expression softening only slightly.

"Fine." He said coldly, and turned on his heel. He stalked out of the room, and I heard the front door slam. "Sorry 'bout him." Max mended, "He gets a little angry sometimes." _A little? _

"Max started calling me Nudge when I got into the whole talking thing. We'd be doing something and I'd just be talking my mouth off like I always did, and Max would, like, nudge me to get me to shut up. And it would work for a minute or so, and then I'd be all 'OMG! Guess what?' all over again. So instead of getting up and walking to me to nudge me, she'd just yell Nudge, and ever since the name just kinda st—ukphlm" Her voice was muffled by Ella's hand.

"You should really get to the point in the story sooner. I think Chase's eyes were starting to glaze over." In fact, they were. Chase blinked quickly and looked over at the twins, trying to decipher who had said—and why they said—his name.

"What's going on?" Chase asked, like the bobble-head blonde he was. "Nothing." Ella said, giggling. Chase narrowed his eyes playfully, and turned his head slightly, watching her from the corners of his eyes. Ella seemed to find this exceptionally funny, while the rest of us stared blank-eyed.

I saw a spark ignite behind Max's eyes and she chuckled, her brown eyes flickering between the two.

"Who's throwing a house party?" A gentle voice called from the doorway to the living room. Ella and Chase peeled their eyes from each other and looked up at the dark-haired lady standing there.

"Hey, mom!" Max cried, walking over to kiss her cheek. The woman, Max's mom, apparently, looked over us, her eyes soft.

"Dylan!" her face brightened slightly as she noticed him, standing awkwardly off to the side. "Hey, Dr. M." he said quietly, then continued. "Long time, no see."

"Tell me about it. You're hardly around when I go to see your mother." Dr. Martinez teased, smiling at the fair boy.

"And who might the rest of you be?" she asked, her eyes, an almost exact copy of Max's (or rather, Max's were a copy of her mother's.) honing in on Chase, Ian, and I.

"Oh, right!" Max said with a start, stepping away from her mother, "This is Nick, Chase, and Ian." She said brightly, but I could see the indignant look on her face when she said my name.

"Any reason in particular as to why they're all standing in my kitchen?" Dr. Martinez asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Well…" Max began, her face brightening more, if at all possible. "We got a band together!"

Ella and Tiffany erupted into squeals almost instantly, jumping up and down and grinning big. "Honey, that's great!" Dr. Martinez said, pulling Max in for another hug.

"What in the hell is going on here?" another voice asked from behind me. I whirled around and stumbled away from the steps. It was Jeb Batchelder—a colleague of my dad's, and Max's father.

"Hi, dad." Max said quietly, biting her lip. Tiffany and Ella quieted down instantly. They mumbled quick apologies and hurried away. "What just happened?" Jeb demanded, staring down at the remaining teenagers.

Max cleared her throat and looked up at her father with hope in her eyes. "We formed a band." She said, smiling timidly. Jeb's face flushed red for a brief moment and his grey eyes flashed, not unlike Max's did when she got mad.

"Why would you do that?" he growled, looking down at us with a new hatred. "So in ten years you'll be a millionaire, and sit at home, and waste your entire life? Stupid life decision if you ask me." Max winced and looked away, running a hand through her shiny eyes.

"Maybe it is." Max said softly, and her whisper barely met my ears.


	6. Picking Up the Pieces

_Challenging Fate_

_Chapter Six: Picking up the Pieces_

_A Maximum Ride FanFic_

_**Max's P.O.V.**_

"**I wake up in the morning feeling like P— "**

My hand slithered out from under the covers and slammed down on the alarm-clock on my bedside table. I was not in the mood for Ke$ha and her cookie-cutter pop. Sure, it was a fun song, and it was upbeat and creative… but being a musician myself, I wasn't a big fan of hers. With trashy lyrics, sex galore, and nothing but drunkenness, it wasn't my style. Maybe Lissa's or Brigid's. Hell, even Nudge and Ella listened to this crap.

But it wasn't really my forte.

I moaned quietly as a wave of sleep came over me. It was Friday, and I didn't want to get up. I rolled over under the covers, burying my self in my hair, my pillow, and my quilt. But, nothing good ever lasts.

Within a minute, Nudge and Ella were bouncing on the end of my bed, having turned the radio back up screaming the words, giggling like crazy. "Max!" Ella yelled, grinning. I looked up at them grumpily through my screen of thick hair. "Come on, Maxie! Wake up!" Nudge echoed, her hands brushing the ceiling with every bounce.

I flicked my hair off my face and glared at them. My leg struck out, knocking them both to the floor, still giggling and screaming. "I'm up, okay? Go bother Ari." And they left, thank God.

I sat up, reaching over to turn glance at my clock, and grabbed my phone. I had two text messages. The first was from Dylan.

**From: Dylan**

**To: Max**

**Message:**

**G'morning sunshine(:**

**Want to walk to school with me and the little kids? **

**Nick ditched me for Lissa. :P**

Before I responded, I read the second, from Sam.

**From: Sam**

**To: Max**

**Message:**

**Wont b able 2 pick u up 2day. **

**Ditching skewl 2day to go out to the old warehouse.**

I shook my head slowly. Sam and his buddies were always cutting school to got to the abandoned factory on the edge of town. It was a good place to find drug-dealers and prostitutes. Whatever. I'd just go with Dylan.

I texted Dylan back quickly and stood up. Not for the first time, I was glad to be going to an all-uniform private school. I didn't have to stress over what I wore, like other girls did sometimes. It was just easier this way.

I pulled on the green and gold plaid skirt, followed by the white collared shirt, and the green blazer. No white knee-socks were required, thank God. I pulled a pair of black boots over my cold feet.

I glanced at the mirror and winced. The bruise was a bit more prominent now. Guess it would be a makeup day, then. I quickly smeared foundation over my face, applying it heavily to the purple splatter on my cheek. Then eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I ran my fingers quickly through my flyaway curly hair, adjusted the part, then pinned the front back.

With iPod ear buds shoved in my ears and my old black backpack over my shoulders, I made my way down the stairs, where the entire family was already sitting around the table, minus dad.

"'Morning," I mumbled, sliding into my place in between the twins, across from Ari. Mom smiled at me from the right of Ari. Tiffany and Ella each leaned in and kissed a cheek, Ari nodded.

"Mom." I said, smiling, as I began eating. "You make the best food. It must make up for my cooking skills." I said with a condescending sigh, licking gooey white cream cheese off my cinnamon roll.

"Or lack thereof." Ari snorted. I glowered at him pettily, struggling not to laugh with my family members around me.

"Not funny," I said, around my food. "Manners, Max," Mom said, rolling her eyes. I sighed, but got up to wash my plate quickly anyways.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked, scooping up my backpack and looking at Ella and Nudge. Ella nodded, and Nudge, of course, spoke. "Ooh, totally Max. I've been ready for the last ten minutes; because I was just gonna get breakfast at school. But I got down here, right? And mom had cinnamon rolls on the table and I totally couldn't resist those, you know? So I guess what I'm saying is that yes, I'm ready, and that I thought I was ready a few minutes ago, but I really wasn't because I decided to eat breakfast at home instead."

She drew in for a breath to continue, but a chorused "NUDGE!" shut her up. She scowled, huffed, and grabbed her backpack. "If you're finished," I said, raising one eyebrow at her. She glared again, but stomped out the door. Laughing, Ella and I followed.

* * *

"Dylan!" Ella squealed, as we rounded the corner. "Ella?" Two small blond heads snapped up at the sound of Ella's voice. "Max!" Angela screeched, literally flying towards us at the speed of light. "Angel—hi," I said, scooping her up into a hug, and was quickly followed by Andrew. "An-Gazzy," I said, knowing the nickname we'd given him years ago.

"Hey, Guys," I said weakly, as Angela, Tiffany, Ella and Andrew made their reunions. "Long time, no see." The kids were too caught up in themselves to notice anything else so I fell into step next to Dylan.

"Don't you usually ride with Nick?" I asked, adjusting the straps of my backpack. "Yeah," Dylan sighed, lifting his eyes to look at the sky. "but he ditched me for Lissa," he sighed. "Aw, sorry," I said, bumping my hip against his. "No problem. This is probably going to be more interesting anyways. He never talks anymore, and when he does, it's about how much his life sucks."

"Hm," I said, taking that piece of information and tucking it away for later. I lifted my eyes o the clear blue sky also, wishing, not for the first time, that I could fly.


End file.
